


it's the sweetest thing

by ephers



Series: Best Part [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun and Taeyong are married, M/M, Seriously this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/pseuds/ephers
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong find a stolen moment of peace between the domestic chaos of holding a full-time job and raising a pair of twins.





	it's the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> The last fanfic I posted actually pre-dated ao3, so now I feel like a new writer again, shaky legs and all.
> 
> This is inspired by Kuma's [beautiful, lovely jaeyong fanart](https://twitter.com/spacce_apple/status/1052242965811355648).
> 
> Also: thanks so much [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei) for beta reading this and basically believing that I could write something worth reading lmao. She is one of my favorite Jaeyong writers, so if you guys haven't checked out her work already (why???) you absolutely should.

Between Jaehyun’s recent promotion, Taeyong’s burgeoning music producing career, and a pair of infants recently graduating to solids, free time was harder to find than an empty seat on the train during rush-hour commute. Taeyong knew they were luckier than most. He had his own studio at home—small but more than enough for what he needed—and a group of trusted friends who adored their children and would not think twice to help out.

Tonight was one of those rare nights. Taeyong turned in his arrangement this noon, two days ahead of deadline, and things slowed down enough at Jaehyun’s work that he was able to come home and spend an hour with the twins before their bedtime. Donghyuck and Mark had left a few minutes ago from a day of babysitting, the younger after singing the babies to sleep and the older after helping Taeyong clean up the remains of dinner.

The house was clean and quiet, only the faint sound of running water from their bathroom was heard. When Taeyong heard the shower turn off, he went to make two cups of Jaehyun’s favorite kind of mint tea—hot water and their home-grown mint leaves. As he waited for the kettle to bubble, he stared out the open window to their tiny backyard. Taeyong could smell the faint fragrance of the jasmine he planted before the twins were born. The weather was getting warmer, muggier. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the cicadas chirping.

It was a good decision to keep just that one cherry blossom tree. If they’d kept more, the sounds of cicadas alone would be loud enough wake up the twins.

Taeyong was pouring hot water into their cups when he heard Jaehyun’s slippered feet padding towards the kitchen.

“Mint tea?”

“Mm.” Taeyong smiled when he felt Jaehyun’s warm palm between his shoulder blades. “It’s not so late yet. I thought we could sit and relax, talk about our day.”

“Just like the old times.”

“The old times. Like, six months ago.”

“It’s weird,” Jaehyun sighed. “It feels like forever ago.”

“And yet…” Taeyong turned around and looped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, tilted his head up slightly so he could look at his husband. “It feels like time flies so quickly.”

“It does.” Jaehyun landed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Taeyong scrunched it in response, making Jaehyun laugh. “Don’t pout, hyung. You’re no longer the baby in this household.”

“You little-” Taeyong sputtered. “Take that back!” He poked Jaehyun’s waist with two fingers.

Jaehyun yelped, trying to avoid Taeyong’s sharp, bony fingers. He caught Taeyong’s hand with his own, trying to restrain his laughter. “Sssh! You’ll wake them!”

“I’m not a baby.” Taeyong narrowed his eyes. He was still pouting. Jaehyun grinned. He pulled Taeyong’s hand and pressed it close to his heart.

“No, you’re not.” Jaehyun pressed a fond, lingering kiss on his husband’s cheek. And then on his forehead. “You’re my baby.” He whispered near Taeyong’s left ear.

Taeyong was glad that Jaehyun couldn’t see his face, because his cheeks felt on fire. Even after all these years, Jaehyun could still crumble him with just a few words. He would be annoyed if he didn’t like it so much.

“You… Aish.” Taeyong mumbled. He could feel Jaehyun’s smile against his hair and Taeyong couldn’t help the overflowing fondness from quirking his lips. Somehow they were swaying now, gently, dancing to a tune Jaehyun was softly humming into his ear. Taeyong let out a content sigh and surrendered to the moment.

“Tea’s getting cold.” Taeyong whispered, a while later. He didn’t need to, but the darkness called for a certain kind of quiet that Taeyong didn’t want to break.

“Mmm.” Jaehyun sighed, curling closer.

“Jaehyunnie.” He stroked the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

“Mmm?”  
  
Taeyong smiled. Jaehyun must be more tired than he thought. “I love you.” He murmured, in English, knowing full well how Jaehyun was going to react.

He wasn’t wrong. A soft intake of breath, and then.

Jaehyun was physically bigger than him, but he had a way of fitting himself snugly in Taeyong’s embrace when he wanted to, arms locking around Taeyong’s body and face buried in the crook of his neck, so close Taeyong could feel the beat of his heart and his warm breath on his skin.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled against his clavicle. His face felt warm on Taeyong’s neck. His ears were red. Taeyong tried not to coo. “Hyung, what am I gonna do.”

“Mmm?” Taeyong was enjoying this moment.

“I’m really happy.” Jaehyun whined. “I’m so happy I could implode. This is your fault.”

Taeyong couldn’t stop his quiet laughter.

“You can say it back, you loser.”

It took some time, but Jaehyun pressed closer and mouthed the words back on his skin.

Taeyong closed his eyes and let himself sink into this happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would dearly love to read any thoughts you have about it :)))) Or say hi to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/ephersy) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ephers)
> 
> I do have a bit more written down, which goes a lot more into how they raised their baby twin girls and basically just domestic boring married life/parenting AU. Would people be interested in this?


End file.
